


Stay Away from Me

by GlassesG33k



Series: Prologue - Book 1 [7]
Category: Alternate Universe - Fandom, Stargate - Fandom, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Beckett - Freeform, Bromance, Carson - Freeform, Carson Beckett - Freeform, Embarrassment, Friendship, G33k - Freeform, Gen, Glasses, Glasses Geek - Freeform, GlassesG33k - Freeform, John - Freeform, John Sheppard - Freeform, Libertines - Freeform, M/M, Other, Romance, Shame, Sheppard - Freeform, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis - Freeform, Vampires, Vamps, friendshipping, geek, self hate, vamp, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassesG33k/pseuds/GlassesG33k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you like this then give it a thumbs up, a like, or what have you.<br/>And if you really like it and want to catch a glimpse of what I have coming up next ( before every one else does ) then contact me, You can be my BETA Reader or my Proof Reader, or maybe even an Editor! ;-D<br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p><p>If you want to know what's going on and not be lost I strongly suggest going back and reading the chapters before this one.  (Chapter 1 - Jigsaw Memory, Chapter 2 – Happy,  You&Me, Chapter 3 – Don't Let Me Know, Chapter 4 – Three months Later, and Chapter 5 - Silence)<br/>Thanks =-)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stay Away from Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this then give it a thumbs up, a like, or what have you.  
> And if you really like it and want to catch a glimpse of what I have coming up next ( before every one else does ) then contact me, You can be my BETA Reader or my Proof Reader, or maybe even an Editor! ;-D  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> If you want to know what's going on and not be lost I strongly suggest going back and reading the chapters before this one. (Chapter 1 - Jigsaw Memory, Chapter 2 – Happy, You&Me, Chapter 3 – Don't Let Me Know, Chapter 4 – Three months Later, and Chapter 5 - Silence)  
> Thanks =-)

John got his things together packing as quickly as he could. He grabbed his cash, passport and made sure to take the few remaining items that he thought were necessary, he needed to get out before Carson's family got there.  
Right before he left he managed to get his hands on where Carson was. He checked every area hospital.  
By the time he finally found Carson it was evening. He was immediately directed to the hospitals morgue. Thankfully he persuaded the employees that he was a close friend and had heard of the incident. At first the workers were wary and initially not about to let him see the body since he wasn't family. John pressed, then used his as he called it, manipulative skills.  
Soon he was being walked down to the body, he coursed once again and thankfully the attendant was young; easy. He quickly caved leaving John alone with the body.  
He stood there readying himself, the sheet covering his once soul mate.  
It was clear from the lay of it that there wasn't much left of the human form. It was so mangled when John had initially seen Carson that he was shocked he was able to still be talking.  
It disturbed him, deeply.  
Pulling the sheet back he gasped, took a step back and heaved.  
He stood there for a minute doubled over clutching his knees. The bus had initially hit Carson full on, then run half way over his head. A leg and arm also looked like it was cracked, both limbs gingerly laid out at not entirely straight angles, lumpy.  
John turned back and bit his eyes tight. He leaned down and prayed that he would be able to do this. Pausing beside Carson's neck John prayed he'd be able to figure out how to do this.  
Jon had never changed anyone before in his life and he'd never been told nor taught how to. The best he had was shitty old movies or romance tales.  
“Dear God let him live, please!” He sucked onto the man's neck. He popped off and leaned back ever so slightly, “And please don't let either of us get blamed for this-what I did! Or caught!” he latched on then. He wasn't sure what to do, still blood wasn't the same as live blood.  
It was cold and tasted like bad raw gravy almost. He did his best sucking for all he was worth.  
When nothing happened and the smell caught his nose he started to heave, the blood he'd just taken in vomiting back up, but through his fangs!  
Disgusted he tried to yank back but his teeth caught. Suddenly his body seemed to kick in and he started to foam at the mouth, saliva coming out of him like no other! He sat there, his body seeming to pump every square inch of his own fluid into Carson's body.  
It took an eternity but before long he was able to pull out.  
He looked down at Carson, nothing.  
Nothing happened.  
He waited a while longer.  
When there was no sign of life he bent back down and tried again, but instead of his body taking in it once again put out. He fought it but it was no use.  
He ripped out his teeth nearly being left behind.  
Shit that hurt!  
He wiped his mouth.  
As a last ditch effort he picked up Carson's arm, maybe changing locations would help, or work.  
His body once again put out, but finally at the last right before he pulled back his fangs took in.  
he gasped not ready for that.  
Trying one last time he glanced over his shoulder and bit down again.  
His fangs took in now, but minimally.  
After a minute he could tell, it was no use.  
He pulled out, and for the first time in his life, as far as he knew, he licked the wound he'd just caused.  
He placed the arm down laying it gently next to the body.  
He stood there, started to shake. He clutched the side of the table hanging on for dear life.  
Next thing John knew he was silently weeping, like no other.  
In one day he'd discovered that he was gay and in love. Then forced to admit he was a Vamp to his best human friend and protector worst of all. Then right after he admitted his love had lost his very soul mate.  
John blinked he'd had no soul before this, it had been ripped out of him when he'd been kidnapped.  
John had no idea how long he stood there, the whole of him vomiting up tears. He looked up at the clock; it had been a half an hour.  
He looked down at the corpse one last time.  
Suddenly Carson twitched, then jumped, before his eyes the body transformed becoming black, small. It took barely two minutes but when it was done a bat lay before John.  
It's neck was at a bad angle and it's head was still half imploded, just as Carson's had been.  
John's jaw dropped.  
He gingerly picked up the form before him and cradled it. It was the softest most delicate thing he'd ever encountered. John petted it once and the skull shifted, a piece nearly coming off. John gulped and laid it back down.  
He covered it with a sheet and turned his back.  
He collected himself and walked away.


End file.
